Starry Night
by Aisaki Sumi and HikariChang
Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka are looking at the stars and the various constellations in the velvet blueblack sky. Ritsuka asks Ne where do people go after they die? A small smile tugs on Soubi's face as he replies. They become a star. Mild Soubi x Ritsuka


Disclaimer: nothing here's ours except the weird plot.

Please excuse any grammar mistake, typo or spelling error you may find in the story. Most of them are probably made by Aisaki Sumi, since she can't really type or spell or write without jumping from one tense to another.**

* * *

Starry Night  
_By: Aisaki Sumi and HikariChang  
_****Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka are looking at the stars and the various constellations in the velvet blue-black sky. Ritsuka asks "Ne where do people go after they die?" A small smile tugs on Soubi as he replies. "They become a star."**

The cyaneous sky had a somewhat velvety and satin look, the millions and billions of sparkling stars clutched onto the silky navy blueness; some formed spiral shapes, some were in a unique cluster, and others were just there by themselves as if they were too proud to be placed in a group. Underneath the starry night sky, two people sat closely together on the soft strands of olive-drab grass, they had their heads up and their eyes fixed on different constellations present in the sky, admiring and drinking in the beauty of those bright sprinkles-like stars.

The younger of the two, was an elementary student called Ritsuka who had recently transfer to the area. He looked at the various glowing stars and began to wonder certain things. A lot has happened within the passed few days, it was nice to just take a break and look up at the sky for a few hours, even though he knows he'll get hurt when he comes home with his mother hitting, she wasn't doing intentionally. She just wanted her Ritsuka to come back. He sighed at those memories and looked over at the hazel hair that pour all over the Mother Nature's ground. "Soubi." He mumbled quietly.

"Hm?" There came that soft low, velvety voice. The older one turned around to face Ritsuka, his hyacinthine colored eyes gazing at the younger boy, studying every detail of his delicate features. The intensiveness and possessiveness reflected in those amethyst orbs made Ritsuka feel special, complete, loved, because he knew Soubi would only look at him, see him, no one else but him.

"Where do people…" A hiatus, a moment of hesitance, Ritsuka looked down at his feet, his haireline covering his beryl-like eyes, making his expression almost unreadable. Thinking through what he was going to say, he decided to try again. "Where do people go…after they die?" He asked quietly, timidly, there was a hint of sorrow, grief in the sound of his voice, and Soubi knew he was thinking about his brother: Seimei.

Soubi looked away from the smaller boy and stared at the mazarine night sky, a small ghostly smile formed on his face as he replied, "they become stars." Strands of his long, sleeky beige hair fell on his shoulder as he titled his head. "Or they become part of a constellation."

"Will I turn into a star after I die?" It was a childish, curiosity filled question, and Soubi couldn't help but smile at the naiveness presented in the question.

"Hai, Ritsuka will become the brightest star in the night sky." The cheery comment was greeted by an embarrassed, low growl. Soubi's smile widened, obviously enjoying moment.

"And I'll be the little star beside you." Soubi added quietly, his closed eyes were now open as a faint seriousness glinted in his amethyst orbs, but they were instantly closed again as he completed his sentence with a faint smile. "And I'll always be there for you, whenever you need me."

Ritsuka just stared at Soubi for a moment, then sat up straight, crossed his arms and looked at the opposite direction giving the Soubi the message that he was unhappy that Soubi thinks too highly of him. Ritsuka wasn't special, why should he be the brightest star up there in the beautiful blanket of darkness. He let out a soft sigh which emitted a small puff in the air indicating it was a cool night. He had a small smile tugged on his face, It was nice to know that once he died, there would be someone beside him up there in the sky. He stood up and brushed off the piece of grass that was stuck on his pants, "I'm going home, and don't follow me." He ordered as he dashed off of the scene. He was smiling contently as he ran down the familiar streets, "Baka Soubi."

* * *

A/N: A short drabble, our first time writting a Loveless Fanfic. Liked it or hated? Please review and let us know how much you liked the story or how much you hated it.  
**  
Reviews appreciated. Flames ignored. Constructive criticisms considered. **


End file.
